


Erotically Weird Stories - Anthology

by mermanfromdownunder



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Demon Summoning, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Meld, Mindfuck, Mushrooms, Mythology - Freeform, Nymphomaniac, Nymphs & Dryads, Porn With Plot, Sex, Slime, Smut, Succubus, Summoning, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vore, mermaid, myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermanfromdownunder/pseuds/mermanfromdownunder
Summary: Erotically Weird Stories is a collection of strange tales about mythology, technology and sexual/sensual encounters. If you would like to write or suggest a story for the anthology, please leave a comment and I'll let you know how to get in touch.Chapters:1. Mating Cycle - Mermaid/Human (F/M)2. Succubus Seduction - Succubus/Human (F/M)3. Nymph-omaniac - Human/Forest Nymph (F/F)4. In Space, No One Can Here You Moan - Human/Alien Slime Creature (F/?)





	1. Mating Cycle - Mermaid/Human (F/M)

As Ethan stepped out of his car onto the sand covered car park, the sound and smell of the ocean filled his senses. The soft early evening breeze blew his clearly un-styled medium length brown hair and created gentle waves that rolled across his t-shirt and shorts. The midsummer air was warm but refreshing this close to the water. The sound of distant thumping techno music was almost drowned out by the continuous crashing of the waves nearby. After straightening his clothes and attempting to tame his hair, Ethan made his way onward to the source of the music.

Pushing his way through the crowd of people standing about the decently sized decked area, most with beverages in hand, Ethan kept his eyes peeled for any familiar faces and bodies in the rolling sea of people.

"Ethan! Dude, you made it!" A voice from behind his left shoulder called out.

He spun to face the voice to be greeted by the organizer of the party, Jerry. Ethan has assisted Jerry with one for his assignments for a university class they were both in, probably the only reason Ethan was invited to be fair, as the two weren't exactly moving in the same social circles.

"Hey, Jerry, nice party man." Ethan raised his voice over the thumping music.

"Cheers dude, it's so great to just chill with everyone now that the semester is over, you know." The long haired man that could pass for a professional surfer said. He then began to be absorbed back into the flowing ocean of bodies. "Help yourself to some beers, I'll catch ya later!"

"See-ya Jerry!" Ethan managed before the other man was out of sight.

As the song changed to something even more painful to the ears, Ethan popped his hands into one of the many coolers scattered around the edge of the deck and pulled out a can of some alcoholic beverage he wasn't familiar with, before stepping down into the sand. He walked a few steps before flicking off his shoes and carrying them in his free hand. He found the sand to be soft and still warm from today's sun. Once he was far enough away from the deck, he sat on the beach and cracked open his drink.

Minutes slipped by as Ethan tried to concentrate on the sound of the waves rather than the horrible noise coming from the deck behind him. The afternoon light had faded and now all that illuminated the beach was the dull moon light and the spill from up on the road. The roaring of each wave that came in echoed up the beach, drowning out the music for a moment. Ethan had long since finished his beverage, he felt like another but couldn't bring himself to leave the spot. The alluring sounds of the sea and the brief but blissful moments of tranquility weren't worth leaving for another drink.

Screams broke Ethan from his trance-like state. He looked over to see about a quarter of the people from the deck moving down onto the beach, some taking their clothing off as they went to reveal swimmers underneath, some of the men just whipping their shirts off. Everyone trickled into the water with various screams of discomfort for the cool water.

Ethan made a choice, one he wouldn't know at the time would effect him for the rest of his life. He put his empty drink can down in the sand and in a swift movement pulled his t-shirt off while standing up, then untied his shorts drawstring before stepping out of them. Ethan stood there in the calm breeze for a moment, only in black swim shorts that clung to his upper thigh before making his way down to the water.

He intentionally stayed a few meters to the side of the main congregation of intoxicated young bodies, to his other side was a short pier than ran all the way up to the road. The current was unusually small for this time of evening, but still tugged at everyone's mostly submerged legs, slightly dragging them away from Ethan who stood more sober than the rest. Young ladies shrieked in fear with every chilling wave that rolled through the group and minute by minute, clusters broke off and headed back to dim sandy beach and the party until only a few remained including Ethan, who other than dodging the occasional large wave was in yet another trance-like state and had unconsciously waded out deeper than anyone else. The cool water washed away all his issues, leaving an almost blank shell of a man behind to be buffeted by the salty sea.

He was almost out of sight of the rest of the group if there were any left out in the water, the dull light spilling from the pier lanterns was his only source of illumination other than the moon and it's reflection on the choppy waves. Without warning, a large wave dunked him, sweeping him off his feet and sending him rapidly drifting away. His eyes had shut reflexively as had his mouth. However, with a smack, his small body rammed into something equally as hard under the water. He found his footing again and stood up, but to his surprise, he couldn't see what he had bumped into. He was still a good few meters from the end of the pier and the pylons that held it up.

"Hello?!" He asked loudly in fear that he had knocked someone over.

A long moment passed before Ethan stuck his head underwater and opened his eyes, the salty and sandy water was hard enough to look through in daylight, but the absence of any significant light made it a useless effort. As he rose from the water, he wiped the saline liquid off his face and instinctively brushed his fringe back before opening his eyes. Right in front of him, not a body width away floated a beautiful girl, not too much younger than Ethan, with chestnut hair and a crooked smile, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Oh, hi. Sorry.... about bumping into... you." Ethan spoke with awkward lust.

The girl remained silent, her body bobbing up and down with each wave the rolled in.

"I'm, Ethan.... Enjoying the party?" The girl remained silent, studying every detail of Ethan in view.

A wave rose the pair up before dropping them back down again. It was then that Ethan noticed she did not have a top on at all. Her perky breasts were just floating freely below the dark waterline. As soon as he noticed them, his eyes shot back up to her eyes which were still transfixed on him. Her hair was damp, most of the loose strands were tied up in a half braid that fell down her back in a ponytail. She inched closer to him, lips trembling with anticipation.

"Are you of good stock?" Her words finally escaping with a rather harsh tone.

Slightly taken aback by her first words to him and what she had said, Ethan couldn't say anything. He looked over at the other swimmers who were further off than before.

"You. Eth-an. Are you of good stock?" She repeated, her tanned skin glowing almost ethereally in the moonlight

"What do you mean 'good stock'?" Ethan replied.

"Are you good for breeding?" The girl answered with another question, a little slower this time.

Ethan was again taken aback. Was this girl he had only just met asking for sex, or was this her way of saying hello? Her accent sounded foreign, but he could not place a country where it was from. Perhaps it was a mix of dialects, both European and Asian.

"Wait, are you asking me to have sex with you?!" Before Ethan could finish, the girl ducked under the water and grabbed Ethan's hips.

He could feel her sharp fingernails working their way over his body in an attempt to pull his swimming shorts down. In turn, he put his hands on her shoulders and tried to haul her up with much resistance. It was too late and a moment later the girl had lowered his black swim shorts over his member and down to his knees. She ran a gentle hand over the semi-erect lump of flesh and the rest of his leg and lower torso before surfacing again, even closer to Ethan's body.

"What the hell?! You can't just do that to someone!" Ethan shouted over a crashing wave, confused and perturbed.

The girl in a reply locked eyes with him and rose in the water to meet his face. Launching her arms around him she enveloped him in an embrace, pressing her naked chest on his, before giving him an overzealous kiss on the lips. He instinctively held her from behind, feeling her soft back.

She pulled her lips away, but still remained locked around him in an embrace. "I'm sorry for my boldness. But I have chosen you to be my mate. Will you mate with me Eth-an?"

Still dazed from his kiss with the strange girl, Ethan was left gobsmacked by her newest question. He noted she wore a small shell bracelet around her left wrist, which was one of the least interesting things about her thus far. And he didn't smell any alcohol on her, was she saying all this sober? "My mate? Like as in mate, mate? I don't even know your name?"

"Yes, we will have sex. You seem to be healthy and adequate for my needs. My name is Jaleh, daughter of Nereus."

"Daughter of Nereus? What are you taking abo-?" Ethan started, but was cut off by another kiss. He could feel his manhood rubbing against Jaleh's body, a sign that she was obviously looking for as she increased her passionate hold on him, constricting him like a snake.

After a long moment, Ethan pulled himself away, peeling the girl from him. "Look, you are very nice, but maybe...."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we can go get dressed, have coffee, get to know each other first, you know?" Ethan proposed.

"Do you not wish to be my mate?" Jaleh replied, with a look of worry and sadness.

Ethan looked over at the other swimmers as the handful that remained worked their way back into the beach. Ethan and Jaleh had drifted with the soft current closer to the pier, practically out of sight.

"No, no it's not that. It's just, I want to get to know you a bit first."

"Eth-an. My cycle ends tonight. I must mate if I wish to have a chance of having offspring this season."

Ethan moved closer again, placing his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry Jaleh, but that's the type of person I - wait, your cycle?"

"Yes, my cycle. I am only fertile for a few days each season."

"Ahh, I think you are a bit misinformed about how certain biological processes work..."

"I am well versed in your human biology and reproduction."

"My human?"

Jaleh moved herself a few inches closer too, then grabbed his hands and dragged them lower and lower until she got what she wanted.

As his hands fell lower on her body the texture of her skin changed from delicate porcelain to wet sandpaper. His eyes lit up in shock and surprise as his mildly tipsy mind put all the puzzle pieces together.

Jaleh smiled, letting out a quick giggle. "Eth-an, will you please be my mate?"

"You're- you're a mer- mermaid?"

"Oh. You've heard of us?" The mermaid said coyly.

"Only in stories and myths..... I didn't know you were real."

"We are very.... Real." Jaleh span the pair round and pressed Ethan up again one of the pier pylons, his feet only just touching the sandy beach below. Then she moved her hand down to his still very engorged member.

"Jaleh, if I mate with you, will I see you again?" Through breaths as the mermaid felt around his aroused area.

"Perhaps. Would you like to see me again?"

"Very much. I have so many questions"

"I promise you then, Eth-an. We will see each other again after tonight. But you have not answered my question."

"Oh. Um. Yes. I. I will mate with you. How do I do that?"

"My kin have taught me the correct techniques. I hope you find them, pleasurable."

The mermaid halted her teasing of his lower half and too his full length is her hand as he held her up, still braced against the pier. Waves rolled by as she began pumping him, eliciting whines of pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jaleh asked as she continued to move her smooth fingers up and down his shaft.

"Uuurh ye, yes." Was the only response Ethan could muster.

"Good." The mermaid replied before sliding down back into the murky salt water.

Ethan felt a new sensation tickle his engorged organ. A warm environment had collapsed around it, making a contrast to the cool water that had enveloped it just before. Ethan knew what the mermaid was doing, but it had felt completely different to blowjobs he had had previously, and would ever have again.

Her tongue darted around his tip, tickling and stimulating his glands while she pulled her face back and forth using her arms that had slid down to his waist. She was down there for a solid few minutes, Ethan was getting concerned, before he realized who was giving it to him - a mermaid.

Before long, as if she knew he was getting close to finishing, she stopped and resurfaced without even drawing a breath. Jaleh looked deeply into his eyes as they rolled back to their normal position. She gave him a wink before diving to the side of him, back into the water. It was then that Ethan caught a glimpse of her celestial tail. The vivid and vibrant blue green colour sparked in the dim light. Started at her hips, the tail transitioned from skin to scale, ending in a semi-transparent webbed fluke that curved like a crescent moon.

Further up the beach, the mermaid resurfaced gradually with the increasing shallowness. Looking behind her, she beckoned to her human companion to join her as she dragged herself a little further up onto the raggedy beach under the pier. Ethan joined her momentarily, walking up from the shallow water to join her while cautiously looking around for anyone who might see before taking note of the mermaids full form now that she was out of the water. She was just a little taller than him from head to tail, her body was slender but toned, sporty if she was a land girl. All of her muscles were well defined from years of constant swimming. She stopped crawling up the sandy surface just as Ethan came in front of her.

"You are soo.... Beautiful." He said, mouth agape.

"Thank you Eth-an. Please, will you sit."

Ethan complied and sat on the wet sand ahead of her, then wrestled his damp swim shorts down and off over his feet.

She wriggled up further to close the gap between them, her wet underside collected some more sand as she went, then was partially washed off by an incoming wave that flowed around the pair. Ethan saw her chest rise and fall as the water washed over her, indicating she had some way of breathing other than through her mouth, which explained how she was able to go down on him for several minutes without taking a breath. However, his train of thought was cut off when she took his still somewhat erect penis into her mouth again, preparing it for what was to come next.

With a quick gentle massage from her tongue and suction from her mouth, his manhood was nicely warmed up. Saliva dropped off her mouth as she disconnected from him. The mermaid swiftly dug her fingers into the wet sand either side of Ethan and catapulted herself up further into him. The young man collapsed under the added and unexpected weight of the mermaid as the pair lay with their chests rubbing together.

"Are you... Are you ready?" Jaleh asked nervously.

Ethan nodded in response, a gesture the mermaid clearly understood. She arched her tail up slightly, shifting the weight to the end of the tail as she grasped Ethan's shaft and maneuvered it into a tiny scaled opening, 6 inches below her belly button.

As Ethan entered, he felt an amazingly blissful sensation as his weapon was sheathed inside. It felt like a dozen girls were gently kissing him with soft, moist lips. Jaleh gently lowered her tail down inch by inch, giving them both time to adjust to new sensations. Another wave rolled by them, almost coming up the beach past Ethan's head.

Once they were fully entangled, the mermaid rested on Ethan's body for a short moment, before giving him a quick kiss and began to give him the ride of his life, and he couldn't do much but lay back and enjoy.

With each stroke and thrust, the mermaids' pleasant insides milked the young man for all he was worth as the cool night and salty sea water was kept the conjoined pair from sweating buckets. She could feel him wriggling and spasming inside her as he shriveled up in pleasure beneath her. Minutes of torturous glee had almost sent Ethan mad, as her carefully calculated movements and short delays between thrusts had denied him sexual release.

It's not that she wanted to make him suffer, she wanted the most fluid she could pull from him as possible. Plus she was enjoying herself, this was the first time she was having intercourse, having only been taught theoretically rather than practically through experience. She was finding it rather pleasurable herself. All the stress of rushing to find a mate, her cycle coming to an end and all her other worldly issues melted away as it was just her and him caught in moment in time, a wonderful moment of joy and bliss.

Ethan was getting restless, his insides felt like they were about to explode as his well lubricated piston kept firing into her as she flexed down onto him. He has been on the verge for minutes now with no sign of conclusion, so he deciding in his half baked state to take charge. Promptly, he grabbed the mermaids' ribs and rolled them both over to the right while trying to stay docked, his hands landing either side of her shoulders. Jaleh was surprised, but the look on her face indicated to him that it was a welcome one with a coy biting of her lip.

Another wave rolled by, the higher tide engulfed the mermaid and her chest rose in-turn as the took oxygen from the water. Ethan started to go to work, taking over thrusting from Jaleh, pumping himself in and out of her engorged hole. And only a few thrusts later he was back on track to blow his load.

Ethan scrunched his face in agony as he prepared, with one final thrust he pushed deeper than the pair had gone before. Jaleh shivering in pleasurable response. In an instant, the man's load was unloaded into his mermaid companion. Dumping warm white liquid inside her with the remainder that couldn't be contained oozing out either side of his penetration. Ethan collapsed in exhaustion onto her as she shuttered from her own climax. The two staying entwined for another hour.

"Thank you Eth-an. Thank you for everything." The mermaid whisper into his ear as she rolled him off of her.

The tide was going back in, in another few hours the sun would rise and people would flock to the beach for another day of fun. It was sadly and unfortunately, the mermaid thought, time for the her to go. With a quick peck on the lips. She left the sleeping human under the pier as she slowly made her way back to the water, dragging her tail behind her.

When Ethan awoke with the sunrise beaming into his face, he recounted what had happened that night and smiled to himself. He was happy that he wasn't crazy or drunk and imagined it, it had indeed happened. A mermaid had came to him to mate with him, and did. Perceivable by his shorts were off, he felt drained in his loins and most importantly the mermaid had left him two pieces of evidence. A trail in the sand that her marvelous tail had left behind as she dragged herself back to the water, and a gift to remember her by, the shell bracelet that she wore was now tied around his wrist.


	2. Succubus Seduction - Male/Succubus (M/F)

"What's the worst that could happen, we all go crazy or get really sick and die?" Jenna said sarcastically, taking another sip of beer.

"Exactly, that's exactly what could happen." Liam replied seriously. "Summoning shit isn't for the faint of heart. Weren't you paying attention to all the stuff in the textbook?!"

"Relax, what better way to have a break from studying than to have an orgy with demons? And if we get sick and die, that will be a university first for sure." Jenna leaned back against the coffee table. In front of her sat the rest of the group, arranged haphazardly around the tiled floor of Liam's living room, textbooks, drink cans and loose paper with notes filling the gaps between them. Each of the five students sitting or resting on a cushion.

Lauren broke the silence of the room. "We have almost covered everything for the exam next week anyway...."

"Yeah. And I think we are all well prepared. I'm feeling pretty burnt out from study, but some practical learning might be useful." Adam joined.

"Fine.... If y'all want to have soul sucking sex with a mythological creature, be my guest, but I'm not having any." Liam turned his face up in disgust.

Adam took a moment to look over at Rebecca, who hadn't said anything during the conversation, or for a while. She just sat there, quietly observing the others. Adam had been interested in her from the very start of the semester, since the first day of class. He had jumped for joy when the shy girl had asked to join their study group. He had wanted to ask her out, for a date; coffee, movie, dinner or just a walk in the campus garden, but he was too meek himself to ask her anytime soon.

Jenna opened her pencil case. Extracting a piece of white chalk. "Liam, go get some candles!"

Minutes later the group had prepared for the summon. Liam's stubby burgundy candles were placed around a meticulously drawn pentagram on the tiled floor where they were all previously sitting. Fitting between the two couches and the pushed back coffee table, the demonic circle was big enough to have all five of the students surrounding it with little room to spare. Jenna studied her textbook, checking the final details of the ritual as everyone else took their place in the circle.

"Okay. So the book says to visualize your intentions, clear you mind and focus on the circle around you. Then we light the candles." Jenna explained, snapping the heavy book closed before sitting down in her place.

"Then what?" Lauren asked.

"Then, you lay in the circle and.... go to town." Liam answered crudely.

"While everyone watches!?" Lauren snapped back.

"We will turn way if that's what you want. Let's stay optimistic people..... Everyone ready?" Jenna boldly asked. She was greeted with nods from the rest of the gang.

Everyone took a breath almost simultaneously before closing their eyes. For minutes, they all sat still, breathing softly and intensely focusing on the ritual. 

Ten minutes went by, then Jenna brought the summoning to an end. "Now, who dares enter the circle to receive their demonic visit." She asked, pulling a lighter out, lighting a candle, then passing it on to light the others.

"I will." Lauren said nervously, rising from her position and laying down face up inside the ring with her arms straight and her legs apart. The others turned away from the circle, facing outward. Lauren closed her eyes and awaited her unholy companion. Minutes of silence passed. Suddenly, she felt a pressure in her pelvis, like someone was resting on it. She gasped, then flicked her eyes open, revealing the true cause of the weight. Lauren wasn't amused by this, and she had a pretty good hunch who did it. She shot up and smashed the book into Liam's back.

"Hey!" Liam yelled with the innocence of a convicted felon.

"I know it was you arsehole." Lauren said, removing herself from the circle.

"Next time I'll dress up as a demon myself and give you a good time." Liam joked, getting a good giggle out of everyone but Lauren.

"I look forward to it." The girl shot back, eliciting 'ooohs' from Jenna and Adam. "It's getting late, and I've got work tomorrow, so we should probably rap this up."

"Agreed, let's hit the sack." Jenna yawned.

A few minutes later, the group had quickly cleaned up. Clearing the candles and rubbing off most of the chalk circle. They had agreed to stay the night at Liam's, mostly due to the late hour that they would finish studying, but also because some of them wanted to have a few beers and returning home a little more than buzzed might be an issue. Adam and Rebecca abstained from the alcohol completely, both disliking the taste. You could call it a sleepover, if twenty-somethings had those; The girls were staying in the guest bedroom, Liam would take his room and Adam had brought his portable mattress and a sleeping bag, content to stay in the living room.

After they took turns in the bathrooms, everyone settled in for the night, Adam retired to the living room to set up his bed. He rolled out his mattress along side one of the couches to use as a wall, mimicking his bedroom at home. Then he flicked out his sleeping bag, unzipped the side and layed atop the soft fabric, illuminated by the dull light coming from the others down the hallway.

With a quick glance over, Adam checked he wasn't inside the partially and messily removed chalk circle. To his relief, he was a good distance away from even getting his toes in it. Now having piece of mind that he wasn't going to accidentally roll over into the demonic circle during the night, Adam bundled up the top of the sleeping bag to use as a pillow and let his tired mind and body drift off.

He had let go quickly, the late hour and an entire night of study made for an effective treatment for insomnia. However Adam wasn't very long into his sleep when he felt movement. Almost fully asleep, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was happening, but he could feel it. Lateral movement, then nothing, followed by more movement. Like someone was dragging his mattress....

A weight lowered onto Adam's thighs, a leg either side of them, his sleepy eyes shot open. To his shock and surprise, he could see the outline of a person in the dark on top of him.

"Hey there big boy. I've been waiting to play with you." The figure said in a soft, sultry feminine voice.

Adam didn't instantly recognize it, but it only took a second to work out who the voice belonged to.

"Becca?" His lips parted slowly, letting the name escape. The figure pulled a lit match out from behind her, making her curved silhouette even more defined. She brought the match in front of her, meeting the burning tip with a candle she held in her other hand. The new light source making it easier to see her face and body; and HORNS!

Was this some elaborate plot to get the two of them together by the others, was this Bec going wild or was he actually being seduced by a demon?

"That's what you wanted wasn't it? I took this form because I thought it would please you, does it not?" The female asked. In the new light, he could make out her attire; a black wet-look bra and panties. He could also see the dark shadowing around her eyes, but it was most certainly the face of Rebecca; the body, he wasn't sure about having never seen her this bare. The girl placed the candle on the floor to her left.

He turned his head to the side following the candle, looking over the thin mattress to the floor. To his surprise, he was directly in the middle of the circle now, someone must have moved his bed. Adam took a breath and almost exhaled in a call to his friends in the nearby room, but was silenced by the girls' finger pressed onto his lips.

She lowered her top half closer to his body, leaning down to whisper in his face. "Shhh.... Your friends can't help you. They are all asleep, dreaming about how good it would be if I were to visit them...." She rubbed her hands over her body while licking her lips, revealing two small fangs on her top row of teeth.

"So you're a.... " Adam began, cut off by the sensation of fingers running over his pants.

"Oh yes. I'm one of them alright." She said mischievously, continuing her invasion. She rose off him and pulled his pants down in one fluid motion before lowering herself again a little further forward than before; his naked body feeling the unusual coldness of her skin.

"Why Becca?" He began. "Why did you choose Rebecca?"

"Because you wanted me to.... You've been eyeing her off for months, dreaming about her, what it would be like to fuck her. I know, I've been in your mind. I know every desire, thought and wish. Everything you have wanted to do to her, you can do to me...." She smiled, stroking his erection that was pressed against the front of her panties.

"And.... What do you want from me? What's the catch?"

"No catch.... Well, I just need some of your essence. But I was hoping that if we had sex... you'd give me some of that anyway when we were finished...." She stopped her gentle stroking and leaned forward into his face. "Do we have a deal, Adam?"

"....yes..." He confirmed hesitantly.

"Excellent." She said before closing the final distance and sealing the deal with a passion loaded kiss on the lips. Once they was done, she pushed back onto his lap, anchoring his member under her bottom.

She rose again from him and slipped back down to his feet and took his penis into her hands. Her tongue darted out of her mouth between the fangs and licked him like a lollipop, causing tremors in his legs. Once she had enough of that, the horned girl took the entire girth into her mouth, being careful not to puncture him with her long teeth, she wasn't a Vampire. That sensation made Adam tense up in blissful agony as she continued to probe him with her tongue while providing suction and thrusting slowly in and out of her mouth.

Continuing until she deemed he had had enough, she removed the saliva covered rod and scooted forward again, dick still in hand, teasing gently. With her free hand rested it beside Adam's head for balance as she got into her new position. She let go of his rod for a second to slip the crotch of her underpants to the side. But the next thing Adam knew, his head was breaching her opening.

With a thud, her bottom slammed against the top of his thighs. She leaned her head back in delight as she had taken his entire length in. Adam gurgled in contained pleasure, trying not to blow his load too soon. After a breath, she began to lift and lower herself rhythmically above him. Using both hands she reached behind her and untied the tight black top that held her assets in place, leaving them free to bounce with her movements.

Adam continued to delay the inevitable for as long as possible as she kept pumping him, until he just couldn't hold back any longer. With a groan, Adam ejected the biggest load he had ever ejaculated deep into her, then went completely limp from exhaustion. She continued to thrust up and down on him for a few cycles longer as her tongue hung from her mouth like a panting dog, until she was finished herself; spasming on-top of his lifeless body. 

After a moment of rest, the girl withdrew Adam's manhood from her, the spent object slowly shriveling back to normal size. With a flick, she fixed her underpants back over her crotch and grabbed her top from where it fell beside the mattress. Adam moaning softly in reaction to the movement caught her attention.

"Sweet dreams big boy. You'll see me again soon." She said softly, leaning in and finishing with a gentle kiss on the forehead, then she turned her head and blew out the candle.

When Adam awoke from the harsh rays of light slipping between the curtain and tickling his face, his sleeping bag was damp with sweat. He quickly remembered what had transpired last night and looked down to check himself. His pants were there, pulled back up over his junk, and he didn't remember putting them back on. Lifting up his pants he-

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked inquisitively from behind him.

Adam released the band, snapping the pants back to his body. "Uhh, nothing. Um, did you hear anything weird last night."

"Like what? You going at it with a demon?" She asked with a straight face.

Adam rose from the mattress. "You heard!?"

"No, I'm just guessing since your bed is in the circle... and you are drenched in sweat. I wouldn't have heard anything over Bec's snoring anyway. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. Was it good?"

"Really good. Just weird."

"I'm so jealous. Let me know if anything strange happens, like if your dick falls off or something." She giggled, pouring out some cereal into a bowl.

Adam took the opportunity to use the bathroom before anyone else awoke, got changed and sat down for breakfast just as Lauren was finishing.

"Hey, Loz. Are you sure Bec was snoring all night?" He asked, taking a sip of juice.

"Oh yeah. All fricken night. *Snore* *Snore* Then she'd roll over and then be good for a bit, then back at it again when she rolls over. I'm sure it was probably just a bad night for her. Why? Didn't you hear it?"

"No, I couldn't hear it, uh just wondering."

She got up and moved to the kitchen. "You know. I think you and her would be kinda cute together, if you need me to set yo-"

"Thanks Lauren, but, I'm good."

"Okay. Offer is still open." Lauren placed her dishes in the sink.

"Offer of what?" A soft voice from the hallway called out.

Adam turned and nearly ejected his juice when he saw Rebecca coming towards the table.

"Oh, I was just telling Adam about... an, offer, on my old car I'm selling. Five hundred cash. Can you believe that?!"

Rebecca sat down at the table across from Adam. "That's ridiculous, it's at least worth triple that, plus you just got new tires didn't you?"

"Exactly. See, someone else gets it. Why do jerks like that even bother. Anyway, I'm off, see ya guys whenever I see ya." Lauren quickly shuffled away and ducked out the door.

For a moment, could have sliced the silence with a sword.

"Sleep well?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Pretty well. The pull out bed was a bit uncomfortable." Rebecca answered, fiddling with the cord from her pajama pants. "What about you?"

"Yeah. Slept okay. Didn't get much, but I was out like a light." He said shyly.

"Heeeeyyy Adam! Did someone get some pussssssyyyyy last night?" Liam droned as he staggered in. Adam's eyes went wide, then he blushed, turning a ripe shade of tomato.

"What makes... you say that Liam?" He asked nervously.

"Come on. I know what a bed looks like when there's been some -hubba hubba- " Liam exaggerated with his terrible Elvis impersonation. "Even if it's a sleeping bag. That's a spot where there's been some nasty stuff happening. Who was it? Was it Lauren? Is that why she was up at some ungodly hour this morning?" He pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, then skulled it entirely.

"She... She had to go to work." Bec quickly replied.

Liam slapped his palm to his face. "Derp. That's right. Well, I'm happy for you bud, whoever He, She, They were. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed. Help yourselves to whatever is in the fridge and lock the door on your way out..." He then began to stagger back into the bedroom.

The room was quiet again.

"So..."

"So."

"You had a sex with a succubus last night, didn't you?" Bec said meekly.

"Yeah." Adam replied.

"Do you want to tell me... about it... over coffee? She said gaining a little confidence.

"Sure."


	3. Nymph-omaniac - Human/Forest Nymph (F/F)

Sweat had dripped down to Brooke's temple before she wiped it away with her sweat band, her pony tail flicking around behind her like its name sake as she continued to run along the dirt track she had been following for the last half an hour, attempting to keep a consistent pace. Thick woods had folded around the path that looked to be barely used, making it difficult to see where the trail lead in the quickly setting afternoon sunlight. Brooke rounded a sharp corner, her joggers kicking up small stones as she regained traction. 

She had decided to go running here last week, a deviation to her usual spot across the other side of town. She had always preferred to run in the afternoon, leaving her time to sleep in before work in the morning and unwind/work up an appetite before dinner. However, having only ran this track a handful of times, she wasn't as intimately familiar with the path. Slowing her pace, she checked her watch. 

[5:48] 

Brooke swore under her breath. She had arranged a date for 6:30 and from her memory of how long she had left to go before she got back to her car, she was already cutting it close to get back home and get ready in time. 

"It's just up ahead...." She muttered to herself. "Come on."

Quickening her stride again, wiping more sweat of her brow. Another reason she preferred to run in the afternoon was the temperature, the sun was low and the cool night air was just beginning to blow in. The thick forest canopy kept enough of the heat in to not make it too cold even when it started to get dark or in the colder months. 

She headed along the path for another minute, rounding another few curves in the trail before coming to a junction. Brooke was almost certain she had to take the left hand path, besides she didn't have time to second guess herself and check the map on her phone. After making the turn she looked up at the diffused light coming from the canopy ahead, a burnt orange colour now as the sun said it's final goodbyes.

After another few minutes of running she looked at her watch again, profanity escaping from her lips. She was sure she went the correct way at the junction, but as the light disappeared and she got further along the trail, things were looking less and less familiar. Finally she slowed to a stop and pulled out her phone from the pouch on her running belt. To her disgust, the phone didn't have a signal and only had a few percent battery remaining after a long day at work. She tapped her maps app but before her GPS location could be displayed the phone turned itself off and Brooke frustratingly put it back in the pouch.

"Well shit." She said raising her sweat caked arms onto the top of her head and taking in the environment around her. "Where the fuck am I?"

Brooke felt a chill on her exposed skin, now that she had stopped, the slow breeze was evaporating the sweat. She only had a short sleeve sports t-shirt and  running leggings which were fine for an afternoon run, but far too cold for a Spring evening in the woods once the trapped heat of the day blew away. 

She turned around and headed back down the way she came, hoping to eventually meet the crossroads again. But the path never split. After a further few minutes, Brooke thought she surely would have passed it by now and be back in familiar territory. But everything about this area wasn't the same as her usual running path. The gravel path was replaced with soft dirt, the trees a different variety and no marking signs. With the sun now fully set beyond the horizon, navigating the path was becoming difficult without illumination. 

Brooke continued to run, holding onto hope that she was going the right way, on some path at least that would get her back to the carpark. And when she got there she could plug her phone in and message her date that she was running late. When out of nowhere a thick branch clonked her straight on the forehead, leaving her feet to continue on and flip her onto her back, the soft dirt cushioning her fall. 

\-----------

As the world began to come back into focus around her, a shadowy figure loomed ahead of her in the darkness. Brooke groaned and felt the impact point on her forehead with her fingers, the branch had already left a mark on her pale skin with a bruise soon to follow. The shape moved down the onto the path and a little closer to her. 

"Hello?" Brooke said hesitantly to no response. The figure, now definitely a person of some sort Brooke was able to put together as it slowly made its way to her. 

"Can you tell me how to get back onto the main track or where the car park is?" Brooke asked as she lifted her back off the ground. 

Her question was met with silence from the figure. In only a few seconds whatever it was had made its way to Brooke like a slithering snake, covertly and silently making up the distance between. It was now that Brooke started to feel uncomfortable, the figure now sliding up over her shoes and almost onto her lap. 

The young girl who had executed the stealthy maneuver was close enough that Brooke could make out her features in the dim light, now that she was literally right on top of her. She was no older than Brooke with a petite youthful appearance, very long dark brown hair that looked like tree bark covered in moist sap as it fell over her shoulders and would normally sit halfway down her bare chest, but as she was leaning forward it was still obscuring her breasts. Her skin was pale but marked with patches of dirt and mud around her feet.

Brooke looked at the girl advancing slowly up to her face, feeling a loincloth made from leaves crinkle over her knees and up her thighs. Another step using her four limbs and the almost naked girl came to a hault within whisper distance of Brooke's face. In response Brooke recoiled back onto the ground flat, letting the other girl straddle her. The stanger closed the gap again to Brooke's face, looking at her quizzically before reaching behind her back and pulling a leaf from the back of her loincloth. Holding it between her hands, she blew a breath over the frond then crunched it into her palm. 

Surprised by the experience already, Brooke had almost no astonishment left for when the girl applied what strange paste the leaf had transformed into on her forehead which made her slight pain and possible concussion disappear almost instantly. Brooke smiled unconsciously which lead the other girl to smile as well. Now that she knew she wasn't imagining it, she is though she'd try talking again. 

"Where is the main-" Brooke started, interrupted by the girl placing a hand on Brooke's throat. Hard enough that it was uncomfortable, but nowhere near choking her. "What are you doing?" 

In response the girl's eyes brightened and her face moved to the side with a quizzical motion. With her free hand, she gestured, running her fingers along her neck upwards over her chin. When she reached her mouth, she opened it and moved her fingers outwards from it like they had been blown from the air escaping. 

It took a moment for Brooke to comprehend the crude level of sign language. "You need to do this to hear me?" She replied. 

The girl nodded quickly in succession. Being this close, Brooke could still easily make out the movements and shapes the girl was making even though the sun was now deep below the horizon.

"Do you know where the main path is, or the car park? I'm lost and I need to get back." Brooke said calmly. On the inside she torn, desperate to get back to the car, but interested in who this girl was and what she was doing here basically naked. 

The girl nodded once, then let go from Brooke's neck and retreated back down her body. Brooke rose again, only to be met with a hand pushing her back down. The girl gripped her neck again, as she could tell Brooke wanted to talk.

"What are you doing? Aren't we going?" Brooke asked, confused out of her mind. 

The girl let go of Brooke's neck once again, leaning back to fully straddle her. She gave Brooke the 'one moment' gesture, and outstretched pointer finger with a softly clenched fist, slowly moving it in towards Brooke's face. Then, effortlessly the girl untied her leafy loincloth from a knot made on the right hand side. After she let it fall, she scooped it up and put it aside on the dirt ground. The girl then moved her hand towards herself with all her finger together flat, pointing to her then to Brooke with the same motion. 

Giving no time for Brooke to respond the girl leaned in and kissed her gently but intensely on the lips. Brooke resisted as much as she could, but it did felt good. Finally she grabbed one of the girls hands that had been plastered to her face and moved it down to her neck. 

"Sst. STOP!" Brooke yelled into the other girls mouth.  The girl pulled away, but her hand remained on Brooke's neck. "What are you doing?!"

The girl gave her a lost look, in her free hand she waved her hand between them again the pointed outwards behind her right shoulder. 

"Ehhrg. Are you saying you want to kiss me then you will take me back to the carpark?" Brooke asked, getting frustrated with turning everything into basically a yes/no question, given her new friend cannot talk.  

The girl gave a nervous response, waving her head from side to side. 

Brooke asked another question. "You want to do something to me then take me to the carpark or main path?"

She nodded once. 

"We really need a better way of communicating." Brooke exhaustly stated. 

After a moment of though, the girl jumped off Brooke and stood upright next to her. She then picked up her loincloth and pointed to Brooke, who was getting up herself. Then she moved the loincloth away. Brooke understood, she didn't like it, but really had no other choice then to do everything this crazy deaf girl says to do. 

Brooke grabbed the bottom of her short sleeve top and started to lift it over her head. The encouraging nods from the girl confirmed Brooke's suspicion, although she continued - removing her shoes then leggings next leaving her only in a sports bra, watch and underpants. 

"Don't suppose that's enough for ya." Brooke said rhetorically, knowing full well the girl wouldn't be able to hear. So she continued her undressing until she stood stark naked in the chilly evening air. 

The girl excitingly closed the large space she had left for Brooke to get undressed and took her by the hand, guiding her off further into the undergrowth. Brooke was ready to do anything to get out as soon as possible, even though she had definitely missed out on her date by now, the poor guy was probably blowing up her dead phone wondering where she was. She was already being led by a strange girl that doesn't talk through the forest at night while they are both naked. 

They came to a stop, the foliage above was thicker which made seeing what was around difficult for Brooke, but soon her eyes adjusted again. The girl had let go and tapped Brooke's hand to signal her to stay, while she rubbed her hand over a patch of bark on a nearby tree, then ripped it off the trunk. To Brooke's surprise, the girl knelt down then used that piece of bark like a shovel to scrape up some leaves and soil from around where she was standing. Brooke could see a faint blue/green glow from some mushroom bulbs protruding from the earth, which must have been what she was looking for. The girl dropped the bark and scooped up two mushroom heads, offering one to Brooke. 

The girl could obviously tell that Brooke was hesitant. Rising to her feet she placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder and gently lowered her to the ground with a smile Brooke could see through the darkness. Both sat in the cleared area, the girl moving Brooke's legs and posture to match hers, legs crossed with feet loosely tucked under and a straight back. 

Brooke looked at the mushroom she had been given again wondering what all this was about; longing for tonight to be over and done with already so she could at least go home and have a shower, apologize to her date and go to bed ready for tomorrow's day at work. But at the same time she was curious and strangely attracted to the stranger. The girl gestured for her to eat it, and Brooke hesitantly did, following the other girl. It was all in her mouth at once, as she chewed she couldn't help but analyse the texture: firm but squishy like an overcooked omelette and tasted like the exotic mushrooms in a risotto from a fancy restaurant she hadn't been to in forever. 

Apart from feeling like vomiting the dirt covered mushroom up, Brooke felt pretty good but was beginning to feel a little better. The girl grabbed Brooke's hands in hers and held them tight, she then breathed in and closed her eyes, willing Brooke to do the same. 

Brooke could feel the environment around her: the damp air, noises of insects and other animals, the soft earthy ground underneath, the strange girl sitting in front of her - their knees touching and hands locked. Taking another deep breath in, Brooke then felt a tingle between her legs. Suddenly, Brooke's awareness for the world around her was now tenfold; she could feel ants moving along in tunnels beneath, hear birds in far off trees and see the girl in front of her as clear as day, still with her eyes closed.

"It's okay..... Open your eyes" a voice inside Brooke's head spoke in a soft feminine tone. 

Brooke opened her eyes like and involuntarily shook herself like she had awoken from a bad dream. She could still feel everything around her and it was beginning to overload her. 

"Breathe, calm down, focus on what you want to feel." The voice spoke again. 

Brooke looked around, but saw nobody around but her mute companion. She looked at the girl straight on. Which calmed her down enough to concentrate, blocking out all the noise from around her.

"Do you like how it feels?" The voice asked. The girls' head moving to the side slightly. 

"Is that you talking?" Brooke asked aloud. 

"Yes, why do you try using your inside voice?" She said into Brooke's head again. "Just think about what you want to say and who to..."

Brooke concentrated again, projecting her voice into the other girl. "It... Feels.... Weird.....". 

"You'll get the hang of it. I'm Juniper by the way." 

"I'm. Brooke. Can. You. Read my thoughts with this?"

"Only what you want me to access, and same for you, you can access what I let you. The mushrooms just bridge our minds and bodies to the rest of the network."

"If we just ate the mushrooms, why did I have to take my clothes off?" Brooke asked inside.

Juniper pursed her lips. "Please don't be scared, but the mushroom network has to connect to you somehow, the one you ate was what drew the network to you..."

Brooke looked down between her legs and could see the familiar glow of the mushrooms leading up to her body. Letting go of Junipers hands, she traced the thin stalk of the mushroom from the ground to her vagina. She squealed out of shock and surprise that the mushroom was inside her without her knowing, but didn't move out away or rip it out. 

"Is it the only place with enough nerve density for the connection?" Brooke questioned.

The inner voice of Juniper returned. "Something like that, other's have connected it to their spine, which was more painful than pleasurable." 

Brooke wiggled in her place, adjusting herself to the knowledge and feeling of the fungi. 

"We can also use the mushroom network to do things like this...." Juniper whispered into Brooke's mind as she closed her eyes and concentrated. 

The stalk inside Brooke felt like it had ballooned inside her and was peristalticly contacting and expanding, causing her immense pleasure. Her breath catching as she tried very hard not to screech or moan. But the network was just spoofing Brooke's nerves to feel like that was happening. 

Juniper released her control of the intruding mushroom, giving instant relief to Brooke who was already on the verge of breaking. 

"How... Do I... Do... that." Brooke asked with breaks for air internally, not that her projected voice needed to take in oxygen. 

"Think about the exact location and how you want it to feel, the network will do the rest." Juniper replied.

Brooke closed her eyes, grabbed the other girl's hands and pushed herself hard, willing the fungi inside her new friend. She could see it in her mind's eye modelling the mushroom to feel like one of her favourite sex toys. 

Juniper gasped and gripped Brooke's hands tighter. Brooke could feel the other girl shivering, convulsing under the intense mock vibrations through physical contact and through the network. 

Brooke stopped, feeling the mental strain of willing mycelium to do your bidding and also feeling it would be unfair to keep it up for poor Juniper who was unaccustomed to vibrating sex toys. 

"Please.... Don't stop!" Juniper asked desperately.

Brooke obligated and restarted, just a little more intense than before. As soon a she did, Juniper was at it again, shuttering against the intensity of the work being done to her lower half. But as compensation, Juniper commanded the network to reciprocate feeling to Brooke, which just about overran her. 

After minutes of agony and dialling up the intensity, both young women were almost at the end of their respective ropes. Out of shear luck or some magical mushroom shenanigans, Brooke and Juniper finished in sync with a breathtaking orgasm. 

A moment later, Juniper leaned forward and pushed Brooke over onto her back and slid up on top of her like they had been previously. The stalks still embedded in both of them flexed and grew to accommodate the movement. Brooke wasn't as uncomfortable as she had been before and even welcomed the soft supple body atop her. 

Juniper rested her head on Brooke's chest, still moist hair falling down her ribs. "You know...." Juniper started, still using her internal connection "You could come back anytime, I could show you a few more things...." 

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Brooke said with the best coy voice she could muster in her mind.

\----------------

After another hour or so of talking and canoodling, the pair reclothed and parted ways. Brooke looked at the time on her watch.

[9:28] 

She had spend almost the entire evening with her new friend, but definitely didn't regret it. Before they disconnected, Juniper shared her intimate knowledge of the forest pathways and running tracks with Brooke, to guide her out and to her car. In a matter of minutes she was there and ready to go home. 

\-----------------

Brooke ended up going on the date with she accidentally stood up the day after. She was quite sorry and wanted to make it up to him. But on her mind the entire time was the moments she had with Juniper. The cute nymph had shown her not only an amazing time sexually but a whole new world entirely. And was more fun to hang out with than her work friends or desperate guys she found online

The date went fine, but Brooke was feeling a yearning for intimacy that she definitely wouldn't get tonight from him, not on a first date at least if they wanted to keep their dignity and reputation. After driving home and cleaning herself up, she grabbed her running gear, sleeping bag and her favourite sex toy. Then jumped back in the car and headed to the forest for definitely not the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to commision a story or donate, you can do so via my Ko-Fi page https://ko-fi.com/mermanfromdownunder


	4. In Space No One Can Here You Moan - Human/Alien Slime Creature (F/?)

You awake to a pain in your arm. Your body is cold, the flesh is exposed. You aren't shivering, but you feel chilled to the bone. 

A light in front of you taunts your eyes awake, it's a text screen, but you aren't conscious enough to make sense of it yet. You try to take a breath, but you feel something down your throat and so you cough. The thing in your throat travels upwards and is extracted from your mouth causing you to gag, and you cough some more. But you are breathing on your own again, sucking in cold dry oxygen and expelling tepid air into the space. Something moves in front of your face and you follow it with your head and blurry eyes, both still stiff from being asleep and so you don't catch it in time before it disappears out of sight. 

Your body feels like it's in a frozen lake. Weightless and chilled to the core. Arms lay by your sides that you can barely feel, as well as your feet outstretched below you. A strange sensation, then a burning feeling occurs in your groin. This wakes you a little more. 

The air around you is still dry but warming up now, your skin feels like it's tanning in the sun. With warm summer air filling your lungs like hot soup on a cold day. In the dim illumination coming from the text screen ahead, you can see your surroundings; a small space encases you on on sides with little clearance. There is a strap running across your body and under your armpits anchoring you to the bottom or back of the coffin like space. You feel a force act upon your entire body, gradually pushing you down towards where you feet are, your breasts sag down, tied back hair falls to your neck and your feet hit a cold steel surface. 

Gravity had taken hold, artificial gravity at least. The text screen flashed, causing you to look forward at it. You could now make out the wording on it. You could also peer beyond it, the surface directly in front of you was semi transparent. 

[DAMAGE DETECTED - DECK 1 SECTION 3 PRESSURIZATION MALFUNCTION. DEBRIS HIT, PENETRATION OUTER HULL PANEL J43 AT 21:39 SST. AUTO REPAIR UNABLE TO FIX MALFUNCTION AT 21:43, 21:56, 22:09. QUALIFIED CREWMEMBER IN CRYOPOD 27 SELECTED FOR MANUAL REPAIR AT 22:11, THAWING PROCESS COMPLETE AT 22:53]

As you were reading this, your cryopod exuded a thin gel across your body that attached to itself to form a mesh of stretchy fibers that sealed your flesh off from the outside world, only leaving part of your neck and head exposed. 

'Qualified crewmember?' you thought to yourself, still a little groggy. 'I'm not an engineer? I've had rudimentary training but I'm an astrobiologist with a second degree in astrobotany. How could the computer possibly think I was the best person to wake up?' 

Two parts of a helmet came from each side of the pod, meeting on your head with a fizz as they were bonded together and sealed around your suit. The air recycler in the helmet kicked on as you drew another breath, turning your waste air fresh again. The helmet could work independently without a tank or full exosuit for a few hours, more than enough time for repairing a de-pressurized area. The gel woven suit itself was tough enough to withstand the occasion bumps and scratches of working on things, but was not rated for micro-meteors or high radiation, limiting how much work outside of the ship could be done without using an exosuit. 

With a slight hiss, the semi transparent front of the cryopod moved upwards, coming to rest just out of sight. Now that the front was off, it revealed a corridor ahead lined each side with other cryopods with fogged up glass. The dim backlights on the vital monitors beside each pod provided most of the illumination for the space, aside from some luminous strips on the deck plates and roof. 

You take a small step out if your pod, your body still feels like liquid rations. As you adjust to standing on your own, instead of being reclined in a pod, you check over your suit for gaps and such as per protocol before walking up the dim corridor. You glance at some of the other cryopods as you walk past. Chief Engineer Olson, Lt. Lynch, Lt. Cmd Argyle, Lt. Logan, Reserve Chief Engineer Lt. Cmd MacDougall, any one of these officers would have been a better person to thaw than you, but you were going to do your duty. The computer had selected you for a reason no doubt; and if it was just a debris hit, like the computer says, it should be an easy fix. Then you can get back in your pod and wake up on the new world. 

 

At the end of the corridor there was a locker with equipment and medical supplies in for all sorts of emergencies. You pick up the standard engineering kit the computer had ready for you and continue to the lift door. It hissed before opening and when you were through the threshold it closed, hissing once more. The illumination inside the lift was only the slightest bit brighter. You can't fault the energy efficiency subroutine for doing its job, only using as much power as absolutely necessary. 

The lift slowly moves from the cryopod storage section up to deck 1, giving you plenty of time to think, remember your training and ponder what you might find up there. By the time the lift carriage had reached the destination, your cryosleep sickness symptoms had all but disappeared and you felt fresh and ready to work. 

Working your way to section 3, you carefully checked each section, bulkhead, and airlock so that you didn't depressurize the entire ship or rip an entire room along with yourself out into space while you were traveling at near lightspeed. But as you got closer to the breach, there were computer terminals and consoles which officers would use to monitor deployment operations and ship systems from. One particular panel caught your eye, a speed indicator, which you thought was strange because it wasn't reading in a non-intiger less than 1 (0.5 C for example being half the speed of light), it was reading in kilometres per second, a much more accurate measurement when the ship was traveling slowly such is in orbit. You examined the readouts more carefully.

It was hard to gauge speed on a vessel like the Tranquility, a huge colonist hauler carrying everything to build a civilization on a new world. As windows were a luxury on a ship this size, you hadn't been passed any yet. And as this was your first space mission, you were unfamiliar with the nuances in ship vibrations to tell how fast you were traveling. But if that panel and the rest next to it were reading correctly, the ship had slowed as soon as it had impacted the debris. It was already at a low % the speed of light from navigating a tightly packed starsystem but slowed down more anyway for seemingly no reason, and had also altered course slightly to take the ship past a planet. 

To your rudimentary knowledge, this didn't sound too unusual. The planet could help provide a gravitational slingshot to get the ship going again. But that's not what the monitor was saying, it wanted the ship to run straight into the planet. 

Your access codes wouldn't be able to do a major change like course correction, but you would be able to wake someone that does. You bring the cryopod manifest and search for the pod number you want. Pod 19, Lt. Lynch - assistant chief engineer, a low enough level officer for the job, as you didn't want to annoy anyone higher. 

"Computer, start defrost and reanimation procedure of Cryopod 19. Authorisation: Gamma, Omega 42." You waited for a moment, but the computer did not respond to your command. 

"Ok, manually it is.…" You bring up the cryopod controller panel and execute a defrost on pod 19. But nothing is changing. You try again, and again. Nothing. 

"Computer, begin a level 3 diagnostic of all ship systems." You patiently waited for the computer to respond, but it did not. You bring up the diagnosis panel and begin one manual, but as soon as you tap 'RUN', the entire suite of panels go dark. 

"Great. Guess I'll add that to the list of things I'm gonna have to fix." 

As you get up, you hear a noise coming from the deck plates in the next section, section 3. Perhaps it was just things settling, or undue stress on the hull, but after what just happened to the computer system, you weren't going to take any chances. Opening the engineering kit, you remove the emergency side arm plasma pistol and attach it to your hip, your gel suit holding it firmly in place. 

It takes you a few minutes to manually get the seal release working, and as you pull the emergency handle you draw your sidearm. 

 

All of the pressure in your room rushes out through the door as soon as it parts. You leave the door open as you go through, pistol in a combat stance in front of you. The breached room is the Captain's office, fully depressurized, dark, but besides a few things knocked around from the air rushing out, all seems fine. You locate the hole, a gravity ball sized exit through the steel hull, no bigger than your head. 

"Just got to seal it this side I guess and the maintenance droids should be able to patch the outside." You knelt down and opened your engineering case, placed your plasma pistol inside and removed the nano-particle extruder, loaded in a cartridge of dura-steel and began to wave it over the opening. The extruded material created lattice of metallic fibers that bridged the hole. 

 

Once you were almost complete, you feel the deck plates resonating beneath you. You switch off the extrusion beam and quickly reach for your side arm, but it is no longer in the kit where you left it. Something knocks you off your knees and onto the plating beneath. A figure stands over you in the darkness and you roll to the side to avoid an attack. You feel the deck rippling in your body as something hits the plating hard, the absence of sound makes the experience even more frightening. 

You make a break for your kit, to use some other tool to fend off your attacker. But it's futile, the attacker pulls you off the ground and slams you into the wall, but does not hit you. Instead you feel a sensation across your entire body as the creature envelops itself onto you. You can't see anything through your helmet now it's entirely opaque apart from the glare reflected from your in helmet illumination. 

[BIOHAZARD DETECTED, INITIATING BIOHAZARD PROTOCOL] the text flashed up on your helmet. In the event of many emergency situations, the gel suit and helmet were equipped to handle and or adapt to the problem. The suit electrified itself immediately, strongly discouraging whatever had attached itself to you from holding you any further as it was singed in every place it had touched you. You could see it recoil from the pain and move back a pace from your suit. This gave you the opportunity to slip out from the wall and make a run to the door. 

You ran through the doorway and on your way past knock the emergency release handle, causing the door to slide closed in a fraction of a second and for the room to start re-pressurizing. Your suit powered down the biohazard field from lack of energy. Taking a moment to breath, you realise your air recycler has stopped working, infact all of your helmet functions have stopped.

Knowing full well that your helmet was most likely still harbouring some part of the organism inside, you release the seal and rip it off, tossing it to the decking next to the door. As soon as you did, a green slime oozed it's way out from one of the access vents and began a slow flow towards you. You studied it for a moment, curious, but then remembered protocol, remembered it just tried to kill you. Retrieving a pistol out from one of the desks, you blast your helmet and the remains of the creature into hell, leaving only some scoring and blackened particulates on the plating. 

 

You dash over to the computer terminals and try everything you can to get the system back up. Looking back over to the door you can see it bulging a little, and a green fluid is beginning to force it's way through the tiny gap. After forcing a terminal restart, you gain access and initiate a ship wide emergency. Airlocks and bulkheads are sealed immediately and all essential personnel are to be awoken from cryosleep by the computer. You check for confirmation that the procedure has worked, the terminals give the readouts that you wanted and the security monitors in the cryobay are showing the pods being prepped for thawing. 

All of a sudden, something grabs you from behind and pulls you back, away from the desk and the pistol. You feel the non-newtonian being merge over your body again, this time you are helpless to resist. It worms its way over your suit, into every gap and crevice it can find. The gel suit is only barrier for your body, but your head is now exposed. It passes over your ears, dulling your hearing before it engulfes your head entirely; turning your vision a blurry tinted green and making it difficult to breathe for the brief moment before it entered your mouth. 

The feeling wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. A tight grip over your entire body, pushing your limbs outwards, and a gelatinous substance forcing its way down your throat, and further. You feel the being down in your stomach now and how it recoils back up from the acidity. Choking, gasping, struggling would have been an option if the being did not have your body entirely enclosed. You begin to feel a force on your groin, and strain your head down to look. The unknown organism was working to rip your gel suit open, and succeeding. You can feel it pulling the bonded fibres apart, then the gelatin-like fluid rushes up and into both of your openings. 

It felt pleasant having something in there. It wasn't warm nor painful in either of the openings. Your eyes closed in pleasure as the being constricted itself, causing its grip to tighten on your body and the winding tentacles inside you to grow more solid and fill their space before releasing, then repeated the grasp. 

'What was this alien doing to me?!' you couldn't help but think between each pleasurable constriction. Your scientific mind was curious. 'Is it eating me, or what passes for eating. Mating perhaps, or just sensing me; learning what I look and feel like.' Whatever it was doing down your throat was tickling every now and again, like it was releasing something into you. Given the fact that you hadn't passed out or gasped for air in the past minute, you figured the being was breathing for you, siphoning the waste air out and replenishing it with new air from the room. 

The frequency of the constriction and releases began to ramp up, becoming faster and faster, almost as if you willed it. The pleasure was immense as it filled your cavities with itself then relaxed before filling again. A minute later when you couldn't hold yourself any more, you cried out; muffled by the creature, but would have still been able to be heard in the adjacent rooms. Then the being stopped, retracted itself from your body and forced you out one of the sides as it pooled for a moment before merging into a humanoid shape. That's when you worked out what it had been doing, keeping you busy while it learnt to form into a human. 

The slime turned to a flesh like material as a naked copy of you started to take shape. 'Oh no you don't!' You took the opportunity to leap up to the desk and grab the pistol, looking over at the cryopod status display briefly before pointing the muzzle at the copycat. The pods were almost completely defrosted and in a matter of minutes there would be crewmen all over this ship. The naked human before you looked at you with cold eyes, taking a step forward. 

"Ah! Stop right there! I know you can here me, you might even be able to understand me. If you don't stay where you are I'm going to fire." You said with the most commanding voice you could muster after having every orifice violated. 

The being stopped for a moment, almost to listen to what you had to say, before continuing on its path towards you. You took a step back and instinctively fired the weapon. The plasma bolt ripped through the gelatin-like being's chest, but was mostly unfazed by your attack and continued its advance. 

You fired again, this time hitting the copy of you in the shoulder before it reached out and snatched the weapon away and pinned you against the wall. With it's other hand, it moved towards your crotch and it's fingers turned into tentacle like protrusions as they made their way inside you again. 

Shriveling from the pleasure, you almost didn't recognise that you heard the being spoke with your voice.   
"Stop. It will be better soon." 

'Stop what, stop interfering in its plan to run the ship into the planet?'

"You will all be at peace soon."

You look over to your right where the door release is. Everything goes into slow motion as the copy realises your plan. You flick the override lever back down and the door immediately springs open, sucking you and the copy over and through the doorway and into the Captain's office. You are only there for an instant before you crash into the patch you made in the wall, tearing it open and buckling the plating even further; before you and the being continue out into the emptiness of space. 

 

The lack of air gets you first, you want to gasp, but there is nothing to breathe. The gel suits' gaping hole in your crotch has limited it's function, but is still able to keep your skin from boiling due to the absence of atmosphere. In your limited vision, you can see that the Tranquility is getting further and further away, too far for a tether now. Even if the revived crew were up and about, and noticed you, you were too far away to be reached let alone in time before your unceremonious demise. 

As you start to drift off into unconscious, you feel the familiar sensation of the creature on your body. It has attached itself from the rear, obviously transforming back from humanoid into slime, and begins to wrap itself around you and fill all your holes once more. 

Minutes pass in your semi-consciousness state, awoken periodically by the stimulus of the being inside you. It's been keeping you alive in space, insulating your body and breathing for you. For what purpose, you aren't sure, but you have a few more hours of drifting before you are intercepted by the gravity of the planet you theorise. Until then, you will just have to enjoy the rest of your existence, knowing that you saved the ship and all it's crew, so that they may have a chance to thrive on a new world, with no record of your heroic sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and a kudos. More stories coming soon, so stay tuned.


End file.
